1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens barrel with a movable lens group, and more particularly to an optical lens barrel with a movable lens group shiftable in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis to compensate for vibrations and shiftable along the optical axis to obtain focus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to equip cameras with an optical lens barrel having a vibration compensation mechanism which detects the amount of camera shake, resulting from, for example, hand shake, using, for example, a pair of angular velocity detection sensors, and thereafter drive a vibration compensation lens group perpendicular to the optical axis to compensate for the detected vibration. The vibration compensation mechanism is typically positioned near the vibration compensation lens group inside the lens barrel.
However, such cameras also require a focusing lens group for focus adjustment via movement along the optical axis. Associated focusing mechanisms, which drive the focusing lens group, are also required, and are typically separately situated in a conventional lens barrel. The resultant increase in the number of components inside the lens barrel dictates a larger lens barrel with higher costs. When the number of the lens groups inside the lens barrel becomes excessively large, the number and complexity of the lens holders must increase to ensure that the gaps and the tilt between the lens groups are precisely maintained. This, in turn, leads to even higher costs.